Will of the lynx
by drich147
Summary: Expanded into a 2-shot, though it may later become a full story. Basically, the Shanxi battle with Armored Core: FA humanity. A better summary will come later if I choose to develop it.
1. Attack

Alright, this is a one shot story, that I may or may not end up developing later on, depending on how much you guys like it.

Anyway, this story is set in/after Armored Core: For Answer. For the purposes of this story, Armored Core 5 never happened.

Anyway, in this story, Strayed took the ORCA path, and destroyed the Assault Cells in space, with a few minor changes in storyline. Mainly to smooth some things over.

As a side note, if anybody has any idea of the actual dates involved, I would appreciate it if you told me.

On another note, the protagonist is going to go by the alias "Answered".

Disclaimer: I don't own the Armored Core series; I do not own the Mass Effect series. This story was created for entertainment value only. I'm not gaining any money from this.

(((AC,ME)))

Destrius was a Turian. And like many other Turians that came to this planet to subdue a species that opened a mass relay, had one asked him of his thoughts on the coming battle, he would have answered: "This battle shall fall to the Hierarchy's favour, and will likely be over in a matter of weeks. We probably won't even have that many casualties."

Had one asked him the same thing now, all he would say is: "This planet is hell and this species could destroy us all."

The invasion of the planet had gone bad straight from the start. When they arrived through the mass relay, they had immediately gotten a transmission from the alien species, which contained a message stating that, if they didn't try to attack, they wouldn't be annihilated. The scary part of this was that the message had come through in perfect Turian, despite the fact that they had only ever encountered the species once, and they had never opened communications.

Despite that, the admiral had ordered the fleet to continue operations. The fleet consisted of a total of 20 ships, 1 dreadnaught, 10 cruisers and 9 frigates. When nothing showed up to stop them or attempt to gain orbital superiority, they initiated ground operations.

The planet was strange from the beginning, a garden world that contained only 5 signs of civilisation, all of which were sprawling mega-cities that easily reached more than 80 kilometres from one side to the other.

This, when combined with the fact that there was no detectable pollution around the planet, nor any other signs of civilisation anywhere, led the admiral to believe that this planet was just a colony world.

That however didn't stop them from invading.

At first, they had begun sending fighters and bombers towards one of the mega-cities, to scout out any possible resistance towards air control.

That plan had been ended entirely, once it was revealed that the city had been surrounded by some type of undetectable shield that the fighters (which had reached the shield first) simply collided against. Another aspect of the shield was that it ate away at the aircraft that had collided against it. The only visible aspect to the shields existence was that the aircraft which had crashed against it had started to glow a green colour where they had come into contact with the shields, at which point the materials that were glowing simply started to dissolve. Though many of the fighters which had been sent on that run die, a few escaped destruction after witnessing what happened to the other planes and avoiding the shield.

After the destruction of the fighters, they had called of the bombers, seeing as their goal couldn't be completed with that shield in place.

At that point, they had moved troops ground side, and after they had set up a defensible position almost a kilometre away from the city (through which they still hadn't been attacked) they had begun to send in a scout force towards the city.

That plan also ended quickly.

When the members of the scout force had reached 500 metres away from the city, they too collided with the collided with the shield.

Or, more specifically, the APC of the scout group collided with the shields.

It had only been quick thinking that had saved the crew of the APC, as when it had collided with the shield, one of the soldiers outside had ordered them to get out quickly.

Thanks to the fact that APC's which were designed for both quick entry and exit, as well as the training of the crew, they had managed to get out in less than 5 seconds, at which point, the shield had already finished eating through the part of the APC that the shield was touching, which was almost half of it, not including the mass effect core.

With the destruction of their vehicle, the crew made their way back to base to report.

Later on, after every attempt of bypassing the shield failed, the admiral had decided to bomb the shield with the dreadnaughts main gun.

That moment had been when it all went to hell.

The dreadnaughts gun fired and the shield simply dissolved the bullet.

Then, to the complete surprise of the Turians, 20 energy beams shot from the city, straight towards every ship in the fleet. Worse, every beam was aiming directly towards the ships mass effect cores.

Due to the nature of kinetic barriers, the energy beams simply passed straight through the shields and impacted directly with the ships themselves.

What ships that hadn't been annihilated when the beams hit the mass effect cores were quickly destroyed by the devastating after effects of the weapon. The beam had proved to be similar to that of the shield, in that everything the beams hit simply began to dissolve from the points of impact, simply causing the ships to fall apart.

The only survivor of this onslaught was a single frigate, which had been behind the dreadnaught, which had taken two beams and had done an admirable job of blocking both with its body. The ship quickly jumped to FTL away from the planet and back towards the mass relay.

On the ground, the base the Turians had set up suddenly came under attack by 3 large bipedal machines, all of which had suddenly appeared in a flash of red flames.

The first of the three machines quickly took out all the defences within the base, darting from place to place far too fast for anything to react to and using a massive energy blade that simply ripped through all it touched.

The second machine appeared within the areas that contained much of the ground and air forces that had been deployed on the planet. Not even a second after its appearance, the gigantic machine let loose a massive explosion that seemingly originated directly from it.

The third machine appeared far above the base, hovering in mid-air while seemingly beginning to charge an utterly massive cannon it held in its hands, a second after its appearance its gun fired and an entire portion of the base vanished inside of a massive explosion.

20 seconds later the entire base no longer existed.

2 seconds after that, the machines vanished in another explosion of red flames.


	2. Counterattack

Alright, turned into a two-shot for now, may actually turn into a full story later on.

And yes, before you say anything, I do realise that the size of the AC's is pretty massive, considering that way back in AC:FA, it was only 10~ meters each, baring a certain AC that twice that.

I'm referring to the 00-ARETHA, the final boss of AC4, which also appeared in AC:FA.

One of you asked what the teleportation thing was, "The burst of red flames."

That was also something that the ARETHA had, a prototype 'mega' quick boost.

Now, that quick boost has far greater range and is standard across all AC's.

And yes, I do realise that AC5 was set in an entirely different universe, same as every other time that AC goes up a number. Any time it doesn't, it's the same universe as another game.

The size change of the AC is not so much of a standard change, but more like a larger version of normal AC's, mainly for extra protection and the fact that they're attacking a colony that belongs to aliens, so they're going to want to bring some extra firepower. That said, in this universe, the average size would be about 20 metres tall. There are, of course, smaller varieties.

On my last note, one aspect of this universe is that nobody uses solid round weapons anymore; they all use energy weapons (Laser, Plasma, Kojima, ETC) that draw energy straight from the core. This is possible because of 80~ years of generator development and a method of harnessing Kojima without destroying the environment (though that is still possible).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Armored Core series; I do not own the Mass Effect series. This story was created for entertainment value only. I'm not gaining any money from this.

(((AC,ME)))

After the almost complete destruction of the fleet that had been sent through mass relay 314, the Turian colony of Helanos became the staging ground for a new fleet meant to destroy the hostile aliens. This was because the planet was on the opposite side of the mass relay.

In preparation for the attack, civilians were moved off the planet, considering that the entire planet was going to be used as a staging ground, nobody really wanted civilians being caught in a possible counter-attack.

Though the fleet had not yet been fully assembled, and indeed, most of it hadn't arrived yet, it is likely the presence of more ships wouldn't have changed the planets fate.

Both the fleet and the forces on the planet were placed in high alert when the mass relay activated, preparing for the arrival of a fleet from the enemy.

When the seemingly nothing came through the mass relay, nobody let down their guard.

Because of the positioning of the ships, all of which were facing towards the mass relay, they were all completely unprepared when a single ship appeared behind the fleet.

The ship behind the fleet did one single thing that doomed the entire fleet.

It fired energy weapons directly towards the engines of the ship.

The energy weapons completely bypassed the kinetic barriers of the ship and then proceeded to destroy the engines.

The destruction didn't stop there, as what parts had been hit also began dissolving.

The thing about most ships however, is that a great deal many ships store both fuel and their mass effect drives closer to the engines.

When the energy came into contact with the fuel, the fuel exploded.

When the fuel exploded, the mass effect cores where right next blast area.

When a mass effect core explodes, it generally took everything with it, considering that it effectively became an oversized, impromptu disrupter torpedo.

With the destruction of the 6 ships lying in orbit, the ship began to move towards the planet, its shield absorbing hits from anti-orbital guns.

When it appeared to get into position, 6 large objects came out of the ship, all of which headed towards the planet.

The ships purpose completed, it turned towards the mass relay and vanished, disappearing into FTL.

The six objects heading towards the ground on the other hand, arrived onto the planet in the most destructive manner possible, given their size.

Each object hit the ground at the same time, and each one arrived with one of the larger cities in the planet.

When they hit the ground, a massive explosion of greenish white light levelled the ground for hundreds of metres each.

The most destructive one however, was the one that landed directly in the middle of the city, which gave off such a large explosion that almost 500 metres of city was instantly cleared.

The 5 objects that landed closer to the outside of the city began to move outwards, each one darting away with a massive burst of light propelling them.

The final one, however, did not move.

From its landing place, another explosion of greenish white appeared, this one not quite as destructive as the last, considering that its purpose was entirely different. When the explosion appeared, it pushed away all the dirt and smoke that surrounded its landing zone.

The large machine, almost 40 metres tall, was the largest of the machines that had been launched to the surface of the planet. The other 5 machines were only 20~ metres tall each, and this one simply towered over everything.

Even though the machine appeared completely unarmed, it seemed like it didn't care.

Even as the machine scanned its environment, Turian vehicles began to make an appearance, tanks and APCs began to move into position to attack.

Even as the first tank started attacking, the machine didn't move beyond turning its 'head' toward the tank, seemingly studying it with an air of how one would study an ant.

As more and more tanks arrived, it still didn't appear to care about the small machines attacking it.

After a few minutes of just being attacked by tanks, it finally moved.

The massive machine moved with a speed that most couldn't even follow.

A burst of energy out of its sides and it was flung to the side as a massive projectile flew straight past it, crossing an incredible distance in a second, and colliding with a building that hadn't yet fully collapsed.

It turned its head towards the direction where the projectile came from, straight towards an anti-orbital gun aiming directly toward it.

Another burst of energy flung it towards the right, just in time for another bullet to fly straight through where it once was.

Again and again the process was repeated, the machine practically making a game out of dodging anti-orbital rounds, right up until it apparently finally got bored of such a thing.

A final round was fired towards the machine and after effortlessly dodging the round yet again, the machine began to _move_.

Boosters on the machine turned on and the machine darted towards the anti-orbital gun.

Another round fired and the machine repeated its previous actions, except this time, it continued to do so.

The machine began to move more erratically, boosting in every direction that was towards the anti-orbital gun.

Another round fired and the machine dodged once more.

Finally it seemed the machine had gotten tired of playing around.

In a massive explosion of red flames, the machine disappeared from it where it was and in another explosion appeared directly above the anti-orbital gun.

Still moving towards the gun, the machine turned around it mid-air and raised an empty hand. From that hand, a pillar of energy appeared, shaped something like a blade.

And then, the pillar widened, transforming from a vaguely blade like shape it to a wall of energy meant to simply erase all it touched.

The machine, still moving (Though it was moving backwards relative to itself), brought the blade down.

The pillar of energy did as promised and removed the anti-orbital gun from existence, leaving nothing but a scar in the ground in its wake.

The machine stopped moving and turned towards the army of tanks that was moving towards it.

Reaching towards its back, two bays opened up, revealing 2 large guns that looked like ridiculously large hand-guns.

Pulling both out, small plates on the machines 'hands' opened, which then connected to the hand-guns.

Raising both guns several lights on the side of both began lighting up, starting from the handle straight towards the end of the guns.

When the lights on the end turned on, the machine pulled the trigger. On top of the guns, another series of lights appeared, turning on from the back and quickly turning on going towards the front.

Half a second later, when the entire series of lights turned on, the guns fired, and the lights went out only to start appearing again.

Another half second and they fired again.

It took half a second for each set of 'bullets' to reach their targets. When they did, a massive explosion of light removed an entire tank column from existence.

The second set of bullets removed a second and third column from existence.

Over and over again, the machine fired, until there was nothing left of its victims.

Then, the machine sent out a text transmission.

'_This is Strayed, target A neutralized, target B incoming.'_

5 voice transmissions came back.

'_Noted, I'm almost finished over here.'_

'_Same as me.'_

'_Only missing a few targets over here.'_

'_Nobody has even managed to take out my shields yet. How Pathetic. Me and greenfield have already finished our goals'_

'_We're done over here, we've been working well together.'_

Those transmissions sent, the machine turned its attention back to the battlefield.

Turning around, it looked at the aforementioned 'Target B'.

A large fleet of planes was arriving in the ruined city scape.

The machine raised its guns and started firing.

(((AC,ME)))

Alright then, that's it for this 2-shot.


	3. Authors notes

Authors notes:

Due to a recent event, I have decided to temporarily move my stories to hiatus.

I'm sorry.

However, things aren't letting me continue my stories for the moment, due to me having to deal with other things.

Since I will not be able to write any more, I am going to offer these stories up for pseudo-adoption.

In other words, feel free to take this story and continue on with it where I have left off.

If you do choose to continue this story, please send me a private message.

See you later.


End file.
